


Она была прекрасна...

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Про жену Куруфина. Вечер в Валиноре, неспешная беседа и странная фраза...





	Она была прекрасна...

Мирен вечер, и тихи разговоры собравшихся на большой террасе королевского дворца. Сидя в отдалении, дыша запахом свежераспустившейся сирени, трудно прислушиваться к беседе. Она и не прислушивается. Быстро мелькает ее игла, создавая чудный узор – пару птиц с дивным оперением, парящих в потоке ветра. Но иногда обрывки фраз долетают до нее, и она замирает, на миг остановив иглу, потом опускает голову и продолжает вышивать вновь. Беседа становится громче, когда начинает рассказывать что-то нолдо, только недавно вернувшийся из Чертогов. Он говорит про Эндоре, мельком – про тяжести пути, больше – про то, как тосковал и жалел там, в Белерианде, что рядом нет родных и близких.   
– Иногда мне казалось, – с жаром говорит он, – что вынес бы все что угодно, если бы знал, что кто-то из моей семьи ждал бы меня там у костра.   
Теперь ей мало опущенной головы, хочется ссутулиться, спрятать от всех лицо под волосами, но она только отворачивается от беседующей компании, усаживаясь спиной и к ним, и к свету – потому что хоть свет ей и нужен, не нужно, чтобы они заметили, что мелькает на ее лице при подобных словах. Утешений с нее достаточно. Сколько ни говори красивых слов – все пустое. Не все ушедшие в Белерианд тоскуют по родным. И не все их вспоминают. Там.   
А нолдо все продолжает. Он из дома Финарфина, страж Норготронда. Погиб при стычке с орками, к тому же его руки не запятнаны кровью своего народа. Наверное, поэтому он вышел так быстро. Эти мысли горьки, и горечь словно разъедает все внутри, уже даже обжигая горло.   
Никто не знает, что ведет Валар, когда они решают, достоин ли тот или иной освобождения из владений Намо, кому дарить новую жизнь, а кому – нет, но, по каким бы признакам ни судили они, ей давно уже ясно, что ждать ей – немыслимое количество времени, ибо по каждому пункту ушедший от нее мрачно признает «Виновен! Виновен!».  
Да и есть ли смысл ждать – новое затмевает старое, а Эндоре, по слухам, полно чудес... Что он там, в Эндоре, захотел бы вспомнить о Валиноре? Чудеса Тириона, созданные его отцом? Бесконечные выдумки и изобретения, облегчающие жизнь мастерам? Полное задора и кипучей деятельности время, проведенное в мастерской?   
Может быть.   
Но не совместные вечера дома, не то, как они стояли, обнявшись, над ложем спящего сына, не улыбку, которой она всегда его встречала, не... – ничего из подобного он не захотел бы воскресить в памяти. А, значит, и ей вспоминать не стоит. Себе же больнее.   
Она гордо вскидывает голову, разворачивается обратно к свету и принимается быстрее орудовать иглой, словно казня себя за проявленную слабость.   
Вниманием компании нолдо тем временем завладевает всецело: он оживленно рассказывает, как впервые повстречался с синдар и как был поражен их умением чувствовать материал.   
– Берешь в руки деревянную лисичку – а она как живая! И жилки дерева по ней – словно ворс лежит! Видно, мастер долго подбирал и нужное дерево, и нужный брусок. Но получилось настолько прекрасно, что я даже не знал, чем отдарить, – немного сконфуженно произносит рассказчик под добродушный смех слушателей.   
Она тоже чуть улыбается. А в голове проносится, что ее бы мужу никогда не пришлось бы над таким задуматься – сходу вытащил бы откуда-нибудь ничем не уступающую, но из камня фигурку. Цветок, может быть. Улыбка тускнеет, когда она думает, что ему там, наверное, было не до украшений. Тогда кинжал, заключает она, чуть тряхнув головой, – и синда за всю жизнь не обрел бы оружия лучше!   
Бередят, ох, как бередят душу такие рассказы... Только и остается утешать себя думами «А вот если бы...». Все – в прошлом, и не будет для нее «когда-нибудь», потому что даже воскресшему ему не нужна жена будет, как не нужна оказалась и живому...   
А разговор все длится, и длится, нолдо все вспоминает, что он видел прекрасного в Эндоре, пока кто-то не заводит разговор о Лютиен.   
– Насколько она была прекрасна? – в раздумье повторяет нолдо. – Настолько, что она смогла привлечь даже внимание Куруфина Умелого, которого, кроме войн и оружия, ничего и никогда не интересовало. – И застарелая боль чувствуется в голосе, и спешно продолжает он дальше:   
– Но в ней было нечто, помимо красоты, нечто, что притягивало к ней сердца...   
Она уже не притворяется, что занята вышивкой; жадно смотрят ее глаза на рассказчика, говорящие хоть и такие жестокие для нее слова, но – о нем! о нем! Ей так редко удается услышать что-то, помимо проклятий!   
Этот жадный взор замечает рассказчик, и легко и естественно договаривается фраза:   
– ...Она чем-то напоминала вас.   
В повисшей затем тишине она спешно сворачивает вышивку и уходит внутрь, слыша позади себя:   
– Не стоило тебе этого говорить, друг мой. Перед тобой была жена лорда Куруфина.   
Но ей уже все равно, что о ней подумают. Она идет, все убыстряя и убыстряя шаг, к своим комнатам, под конец – уже чуть ли не бегом, и войдя, устремляется к кровати.   
Ибо слезы, что душат ее, – не для чужих глаз и ушей.   
Слезы, так долго копившиеся, слезы, переходящие в громкие рыдания, что не заглушает даже подушка, – должны быть выплаканы, должны пролиться, потому что они несут с собой радость облегчения. Он не забыл, он помнил, тосковал, искал в других...  
И неважно, что ей, по сути, ничего не сказали – сердцу было сказано достаточно, и теперь она сможет с улыбкой встречать рассветы, потому что – если встречи ждут двое, они обязательно дождутся.


End file.
